


A Tale of a Hyrrokkinson (rewrite)

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Other, let's imagine it's canon somewhere in vast MCU universe, various povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Same story as before, but rewritten to be less confusing.**Once upon a time, one Loki had a mom and a stepdad, and maybe a father, but as for that, he hoped he had a dead father, because that would excuse his father never contacting him.---Changing stuff up again, but this is the LAST time I start this anew, I swear. Next time, I'll just THINK more before posting.He had been happy. He knew that, now. Every night, now, he'd wonder if he had somehow been punished for his ingratituted. For only sometimes realising fully how happy his life was.What Higher Powers, punished for that? He had no idea, but he wanted to burn those Higher Powers, whenever they might be found. And then, the perpetrator, and then, himself.One lesson was, for sure, that he took: never pray. Never hope. Never close your eyes for half a second, when your precious world is all around you, never leave it for a second. Never run away, never waste a single day. Never visit a plague known as kings or something, in secret.That invokes some kind of a curse, apparently, sure.___A/N: New chapter once a month... or at least I hope I can do so.





	A Tale of a Hyrrokkinson (rewrite)

A young man frowned, slightly irritated at getting unexpectedly bitten by a wolf – with no prior warning, how rude! That’s not how he raised the wolf, especially in regards to biting.

„What do you want, now?!”

Maybe yelling was a mistake, as it was winter and they were in an icy cave, so his throat was a bit chilly now. This year, it was a particularly cold winter, even for Jotunheim.

His wolf, who, he knew, only bit him gently in order to get his attention, wagged his tail and ran out of the cave, apprarently expecting him to follow. Loki shook his head at his wolf. Not again, really. Probably just trying to lead him home again.

He had decided already. He was staying here. Not with some family of liar who wouldn’t even tell him who he is.

Which was apparently a son of a king, not that he cared. But it’s. Just rude not to tell somebody something like that, isn’t it? And besides…

_I thought Mom wanted me. But maybe she was just excited to be secretly raising a Prince. Not about ME. At all._

Alright, no, he couldn’t really see mother doing something like that, but still, the possibility was there, wasn’t it? What if she was just curious if a king’s baby is different than normal babies and that’s why he picked him up at first, despite his size?

Loki sighed. That wasn’t really something he could see Mum doing, but still….

_I’m an idiot, _he decided suddenly, realising that he was trying to think up excuses not to go home, and the reason why was beacause… well, if he went back now, that’d mean all these three months in a cave were just a little ‘boohoo, I’m angry, I’m leaving home forever!!’ that a child might do.

And a child would then return. Which meant. He was now obligated not to return, or surely he’d feel even more foolish---_ouch!_

, his she-wolf, came backbit him again, gently, on the leg this time. Geez, she really wanted to tell him something, that was for sure.

„Alright, alright, I’m going, but if I see you going home, the farthest I’m going is one kilometer away from my front door!”

_My? It’s not mine, anymore, _he thought.

Convincing oneself that the ice isn’t cold is never easy, but if it’s in order not to feel even more stupid, so be it, he’s decided on that two months ago already.

He followed his wolf home – well, almost – and. Discovered something. Something that maybe, just maybe, made it possible to return home without confessing to any idiocy, because if anybody asks, he wasn’t returning for anybody he left, but for something new, his little brother or sister, apparently, that was apparently going to get born soon, well, hopefully!

Er. Somebody, not something.

Same difference.

Loki was going to go back home, and if anybody asked why, why, then, he going to be an older Bro for the first time, after all, and he was going to be the best one, to show everybody in this family of liars how it’s really done!

Of course, he thought, _I’m not going to love whatever baby gets born, not really, it’s just my excuse to see Mom, Angie, StepDad, and everybody else again._

_Yep._

____________

A few centuries earlier, Loki had been born, and fortunately, found. He didn’t remember anything from back then, luckily. That’s why, for a long time, he could live thinking he was Mom’s child. And that everybody in the family loves him, except for his older Bro, Eggther, who, as far as Loki knew, hated him for no reason at all.

Maybe ignorance truly was bliss, sometimes.

But that all didn’t matter now.

****

Back to now, slightly later, his Mommy and StepDad and Angie – Twin Sis, and Sis, and everyone, was smiling, as if they all were missed him, truly, and maybe yes, so, but, he wasn’t looking at tchem now, only at the baby, this crying ugly excuse of his coming back here, and oh, how glad he was to have the excuse, to say,

„I only came to see what my new little bro looks like, I’ve not come home, nah, I’ll leave again soon, coz ya’re all not my family anyway, so. Only looking to see how stupid my new little bro looks.”

So why was Mom laughing? He tried to sound serious!

Maybe she already knew what he was trying not to feel.

_If she’s not my Mommy for real, how come she knows meself better than I know meself? Maybe blood not matters naught._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if confused on familial relations of this Loki and on everything, don't worry, everything WILL become clear soon. :D This time for sure.


End file.
